Plus Size Princess
by vampiregirl1654
Summary: Bella is an overweight female, dealing with bullies at high school. Edward is a typical male, dealing with the thing in his boxers. Hilarity, heartbreak. Maybe even a few lemons? Who knows? VERY OOC! M for lang. and lemons, duh.
1. Little Piggy

**A/N: I know, another story I should **_**not**_** be putting up, but I couldn't help it. Kind of based off the movie: **_**It's A Boy Girl Thing**_**. Saw it last night, and I really liked it…and it eventually evolved into this thing…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer owns all respective characters. **

Bella Swan, wearing her favorite dark green, way oversized sweater, stepped out of her equally oversized red truck her father had gotten her for her when she arrived in Forks, Washington just this weekend.

"Hey-is that the Chief of Police's daughter?" she heard the whispers as she walked by them in an effort to get to her homeroom.

"Obviously she's a cop's daughter-" One guy said. His obnoxious friend interrupted him.

"Yeah-she been pigging out on dem donuts, bro." He put his finger on his nose, and lifted it up so it looked like he had the snout of a pig. The boy with the messy red hair laughed-actually it was more like a giggle. A laugh that little girls with tutu's had when their father's tickled them.

Bella's cheeks turned red, and she hugged her arms tighter around her chest. "Look-little piggy is getting all worn out. She must be tired from all the walking." A short girl with curly hair (her hair made up half her height) and a nasally voice told her two tall, blonde friends. They laughed-it sounded more like they had a bad case of the hiccups.

"Like, good one Jess." The one with the platinum blonde hair chirped.

"I know right? It's just like…my brain is like…it's like…well, I don't really know what it's like." The hiccup laughter died down a bit.

"Whatever Jess. Come on, let's get to class." The one with strawberry blonde hair flipped her long shiny hair over her shoulder, and gracefully made her way down the hall-the two shorter girls followed after.

"Great." Bella's eyes stung with tears-but she _refused_ to let them laugh at her for crying. They would _not_ get to her.

She picked her chin up, just like her grand-dad had always told her, and marched on to homeroom with Mr. Banner.

***()()***

"Lunch time is possibly the worst idea ever created in the history of man kind. I mean-do we really need to eat?" Bella hissed under her breath while she traveled behind the pack of running students.

She held her arms across her stomach as she walked into the line. She grabbed a Pepsi, paid for it, and walked out into the cafeteria.

"Hey there Little Piggy! Where are your donuts? Didn't daddy want to share?" one sophomore boy chirped. Bella's cheeks lit up to a fiery red, and she walked out the doors to the hallway.

There, she let some of her frustration out by screaming, and kicking a locker. All the while, tears ran down her face, and sobs racked her body.

"God damn idiots!" she aimed for the locker, but hit the wall instead. "OW!" she yelled, and sank to the ground. She held her foot in her hands, and sighed. "This sucks." She finally said, wiping her eyes.

She stood up, and began walking around. She looked in empty classrooms, and finally she arrived.

The library.

It was no secret that Bella _loved_ books, and enjoyed reading in her spare time. She had at least 3 bookshelves in Phoenix, and 2 and ½ in Forks. Bella smirked-the same one that she got whenever she stepped foot into a bookstore, or library.

Bella walked in, and explored the place-looking at the wide array of titles the school had. She made a mental list of all the books she would read.

Finally, she plopped into a seat in the back, and though she was happy to be around the comfort of fictional characters, she was still rattled about her crying fit earlier. She began talking to herself calmly to soothe her nerves.

"It's alright Bella. They didn't mean it. This is all a _horrible_ nightmare, and I'm gonna wake up in my old bed, and mom is gonna make me waffles, and sausage for breakfast." She seemed to take some comfort in that, her breathing slowing down to a reasonable pace and her face-finally dried of tears.

The bell rang, making her wince. But she got up anyway, and walked down the crowded halls of the school-were people really pushing into her on _purpose_? She tried to keep her head up, but it didn't help when a freshman girl went out of her way to step on her feet, and push her into the boy's bathroom.

"Look! Little Piggy wants to see a dick! Lord _knows_ she'll never see one anyway!" the red head who pushed her giggled loudly. The students observing saw this, and hysterically began laughing. Bella's face was the color of a fire engine, and she could feel tears begin to fall out of her eyes. "Aw…is the Little Piggy gonna cry?" the evil freshman said, grinning cruelly.

Bella opened her mouth to speak, but when she did, people only started snorting.

She felt sick to her stomach, even though she hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday. Tears began to soak her cheeks as she ran outside into the rain, people snorting at her as she went past.

"Catch the Little Piggy!" the senior boys called menacingly, chasing after her. She sobbed, and ran outside to her truck. She searched her pockets for her keys, and ended up falling off the curb.

She lay there, sobbing in the pouring rain, in a puddle by the curb. The bell rang-signaling that they had to get to class-but they stayed there, pointing and snorting at the girl.

Bella finally got up, her ankle ached, but she still made it to her truck. There, she hit the steering wheel, and tried to hold in her tears.

After an hour of just sitting in there, she turned it on, and made her way home. She tried to hold in her tears the whole way home. Every now and then, she would adjust where she was sitting. The whole thing kept replaying in her head, she felt tears come to her eyes again, though she tried to hold them back. Bella felt sick to her stomach. She got out, and went around to the passenger side. She leaned over on her knees, and gagged a few times, but nothing came out.

"I hate it here." She whimpered, getting in the car again.

***()()***

"Mom, I hate it here." Bella sobbed into the phone. She lay in her bed, the pillow covering her face.

"Izzy, I cannot hear a word you are saying." Renee Dwyer scolded her daughter.

"Sorry." Bella threw the pillow on the floor, by the closet. "I hate it here. Like, really, really, _really_ hate it."

"I know sweetie. But look-Phil and I are on the road right now. And you know I'd be more than happy to go back to Phoenix with you. But you made a promise Izzy. You promised-"

"I know, I know, mother. It's just really stressful here."

"What did they call you?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The kids at school. At your old school, it was Lard Ass. What is it this time?" Renee said, almost angrily.

"Little Piggy." She wiped away the silent tear that had creeped onto her face.

"Aw…Is…I'm sorry baby. But you know-if you just-"

"I can't believe you! This AGAIN? I've tried it before, mom. And it didn't work. So drop the fucking diet idea, alright? It won't work!" she snapped, and threw the phone in the open closet. "God! I hate people!" she grumbled, before throwing the covers over her

eyes.

***()()***

It was midnight, and Edward Cullen was just waking up. He half opened his eyes, and felt a familiar tightness in his boxers. He turned on his side, and groaned. "Shit! Not today!" sure, he liked the fact that his blood flow was regular, but he didn't like the fact that he got hard _all_ the time. Yeah, he was a teenage boy…but sometimes, he got tired of having to jack-off all the time. And thinking about baseball _did not_ work either.

Edward lifted up his arms, and put them in his thick, bronze hair.

"Should I?" he asked the ceiling, raising his eyebrow. "Aw, what the hell." He got up, and stepped over dirty clothes, CD cases, CD's, packets of condoms (still not used) and various pizza boxes. When he got to the bathroom, he turned on the shower, and examined himself in the mirror while the water heated up.

He had thick eyebrows, which were set over green eyes (from his bastard father). His nose was big, and kind of crooked, from all the fights he was in. He saw various cuts on his chin, and cheeks. Edward even saw the scar from when he had to get stichtes when he was 11. Hey-Newton had it coming to him…even if it _was_ his birthday party. He pulled his lips back from his teeth, and examined his teeth, and tongue. "I'm a nasty mother fucker." He muttered, before stripping off his boxers, and getting into the shower.

He began washing his arms, and began singing a tune that he heard in his mother's car yesterday, very playfully. Way off-key, and with crazy facial expressions, even filling in words with 'pussy' and 'dick' with every word he didn't know.

He rubbed one out, and wet his hair. He put a towel around his waist, and stepped in front of the mirror.

"Hey Ed." His mother, Esme walked into his room, and sighed at the mess he had made.

"Hey mama."  
"What the fuck are you doing in here, Ed?" she cringed when she opened a pizza box, and dropped it on the floor.

"What does it look like? Doing my hair…" he said playfully, and combed it all back.

"Ha ha. Get to bed. You have school tomorrow." She said, pushing her son to his bed.

"But…mama…" he whined like a toddler, "I don't wanna go to school!"

"I don't give a shit, now go!" she laughed when he fell onto his bed face first. She grabbed the top of the towel, and threw it on the floor. He turned, and put a hand on his dick, and on his ass cheeks.

"What the fuck was that for?" he screamed.  
"Get to bed, understand?" she threw the towel on his lap, and walked out, closing the door.

"You don't take off a naked dude's towel to tell him to go to bed!" he screamed after her.

"Go to bed, Edward!" she called back, closing her own door.

"Taking my towel off…fucking bullshit…" Edward muttered, almost childishly as he threw his towel over his desk chair.

***()()***

**A/N: Well. I've actually worked out a plot. And don't expect regular author's note chappies, mkay? **

**I know what it's like to be 'Bella' in this story-you know with the overweight issue. Thankfully, no one called me 'Lard Ass' or 'Little Piggy'. But it still hurts to be overweight, and stuff. If you are, then you know. And if you want to talk, I'm always here to listen :) **

**QUESTION: Has someone ever called you a mean name?**


	2. Princess Isabella

**A/N: Wow, you guys really like this story :) Thanks for all your reviews. It really means a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer owns all respective characters. **

Bella, with sleep still in her eyes, went to select her outfit for that day. She finally pulled out a brown sweater, and a pair of jeans. She sat down on her bed, and pulled on her shoes slowly.

"Bella! You'll be late, honey!" her dad, Charlie called up the stairs.

"Alright dad!" she sighed, looked into her mirror one last time, and opened the door.

When she got to the kitchen/dining room area, her dad was sitting in his chair, reading the paper. A half-eaten jelly donut from 'The Donut Hole' down the street rested on his plate beside him.

"Hey sweetie. Donut's are in the box." He commented while turning the page.  
"No thanks dad, I'm gonna head out, k?"

"Are you sure honey? Breakfast: it's the most important meal of the day." He said. The Chief took a bite. Bella saw jelly squirt out the other side, and land on in paper. "Dammit." He muttered, setting the sticky treat down.

"No thanks dad." She grimaced, remembering what the other kids had said yesterday.

"Well, at least take a pop tart or something." He called after her while she ran out the door.

"Uh-no thanks dad! I'll be fine!" she called back, closing the door. "Can he not _see_ I'm big enough already?" she hissed, starting her loud truck. "I HATE THIS TRUCK!" she banged the steering wheel with her fist, and put it in reverse.

*()()*

"Come on sweetie. Time to get up." Esme called sweetly over her sleeping son. She put her smooth hand on his cheek, and shook his shoulder. "Ed. Get up." She scolded finally.

"No!" he muttered, like a child, and put the covers over his head.

"God Dammit, Edward. UP! NOW!" she yelled, and pulled the blankets off his body.

"MOM!" He said angrily, sitting up. "I was _trying_ to sleep."

"Well, it's time for school." She opened up his closet, and began throwing various clothes onto his bed.  
"I think I can dress-"

"Trust me honey, you can't." Esme interrupted him, and got out his shoes. "I have to go to work now, but I want you to get your ass to school, understand? I don't want another call telling me if you miss school again that you'll be suspended." She looked back at Edward, whose eyes were drifting shut again. "Edward Anthony Cullen! I'm serious!"

"Alright mom! Just stop yelling. Some people are trying to sleep, okay?"

"Not you. Please Edward…I really do want to see you graduate."

"Alright, okay? See-I'm getting dressed now!" he said, annoyed, and began putting on his jeans.

"Good boy. I'll have to stay late tonight, alright? But I'll see you tomorrow morning. And no staying up past midnight, you hear me?" she yelled to her son's bedroom while she got on her coat.

"Fine!" he rolled his eyes, and shrugged into his shirt.

"Love you honey!"

"Is there breakfast?" he walked out, his shoes in hand.

"No. I'll go shopping tomorrow, okay? I'm off."

"Shit. Bye mother."

"Here's some money. Go get some donuts or something. And you can order yourself a pizza tonight. Love you sweetie." She grabbed his face, and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, alright. Let me go already." He said, pulling away from her.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'll drive you to school, or something." Were her last words as she finally got into her car.

"Jesus fucking Christ. You'd think that she'd leave after a million fucking times?" he muttered, putting the money into his pocket. "See ya." He grabbed his keys off the hook, and locked the door.

Edward Cullen's baby was his motorcycle. He took special care of it. If he had to choose between his motorcycle working and his own life…he'd choose the motorcycle.

"Good morning." He said, gently running his fingers down it. "Did you sleep well?" he asked, climbing over. He put the keys in, and started it. "Ah…beautiful." He said, closing his eyes while it purred. He pulled out of the garage, and went down the road to the hell-hole better known as 'school'.

He rode into the parking lot, stopping next to a huge red truck. "Looks like another spoiled birthday present." He said, pulling his keys out.

*()()*

Bella sulked into the library with her bottle of water at lunch time that day. "Stupid ass-fucks." She whimpered, and sat down.

"You know-drinks aren't allowed in here." A deep voice said smoothly next to her. She jumped, making water splash onto the table and floor. "And _that's_ exactly why."

"Jesus! Do you just go around giving people heart attacks?" she asked angrily.  
"Not usually." He shrugged, and sat on the table. "I'm Edward."

"So?" she stared at his outstretched hand.

"You know-when someone shows you his hand…you usually tell him your name, and shake it back." He winked at her, and put his hands on his knees.

"I'm aware." She rolled her eyes.  
"So…I'm Edward Anthony Cullen." He put his hand out again. "Shake it. I don't have any contagious disease. Promise. What's your name?"

"I'm _not_ telling you that information. Call me crazy." She said sarcastically.

"Well…your choice." He shrugged again, and put his hand in his jeans. Bella watched with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" she exclaimed, getting up.

"What?" he asked, knitting his eyebrows together.  
"You just put your hand _down your pants_!" she pointed to his hand in disbelief.

"Yeah? So?" he looked down at his hand, then back up at the girl who was staring at his pants. "I'd really like it if you stopped staring at my jeans, please."

"And I'd really like it if you stopped sticking your hand down your fucking pants!" she yelled. Edward pursed his lips, and looked at his pants, then back up at her. He looked at his pants one last time, and then shook his head.

"Nah. I think I'll stay this way. Thanks, though." He smirked.

"What is your problem?" she gasped.

"I don't think I-"

"Listen…I'm gonna call the nice men in white suits to come and get you-okay?" she said sweetly, getting the white cell phone her mother gave her out of her front pocket.

Edward lunged, and grabbed the phone, closing it. "HEY! Give that back! It was a birthday present!" she yelled.

"No…no, no, no." he put his arm up in the air, and backed away from her with every step she took-keeping the phone just out of her reach.

"You…you…asshole!" she hissed through her teeth.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's not nice language for a young lady."

"I don't give a fuck." Bella narrowed her eyes, and jumped for her phone.

"Would you calm down?" Edward laughed, and put the phone in his palm. "Now…young grasshopper-you must-" Bella snapped the phone out of his hands, and put it in her pocket. "Chill, would you? I was just kidding." He sat back down on the table.

"I hate you." She said simply, glaring at him.

"That's not very nice." He commented.  
"Would you leave me alone…please?" she muttered, and sat at a different table.

"Come on. What's your name? Just tell me, and I'll leave you alone. I promise." He asked, going to sit at the same table.

"I'm not telling you my name." Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright. I guess I'll just have to guess then, won't I?" Edward cleared his throat, and rubbed his hands together. "Let's see…Suzy...No? Okay. Then…Anne…Annie? Beth? Ashley? Misty? Rebecca? Rachel? Svetlana?"

"Svetlana? Really dude?" she raised an eyebrow.  
"Well. I need to think of all the possibilities, alright?" he said, clearly exasperated. "Lil? Mary? Allison? Alice? Rosemary? Marie? Anna? Emily?"

"Aw. Darn. There's the bell. Well, see you later." Bella threw her bag over her shoulder, and walked to the door.

"I'll find out your name, princess!" he called after her, laughing slightly.

"Please just leave me alone, okay?" she said, leaning against the door.

"Not possible! I'll see you later Princess!" Edward winked at her.  
"Stay away from me!" she rolled her eyes, and went out into the hall way. "Idiot." She hissed, and walked to her next class: Biology.

*()()*

"As you can see-Ah…Mr. Cullen. Thank you for finally joining us, young man." Mr. Banner smiled at the door.

Bella's jaw dropped to the table.  
"You _have_ to be kidding me. Please tell me he isn't in the class." She hissed under her breath, closing her eyes.

"Yo…Princess. Hey Mr. B." Edward said conversationally, waving to the teacher.

"Yes. Hello. Now take your seat, please."  
"Hey Princess." Edward said, smiling as he sat down next to her.

"No." she whimpered, and put her head on the desk.

"Hey…what's your name?" he whispered, leaning next to her ear.

"Not telling you." She said in a monotone voice, her head still on the desk.

"Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen? Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Banner asked, turning to the pair.

"Yeah. Mr. B…I have a question. What is Miss Swan's name?"  
"Pardon me, Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner lifted his eyebrows.

"This lady." He pointed to Bella as he said it. "What's her first name, please?"

"Um…I don't-"

"Would you stop already?" Bella asked Edward wide-eyed.

"Listen Princess. I just want to know your name. And I won't stop until I know, okay?" he said.

"Her name is Little Piggy." A guy said in the back. Edward frowned, and looked back to see Mike Newton high-fiving the rest of his football fuck friends.

"This girl…she's my Princess." Edward smirked at Mike's dropped jaw.

"Edward…you used to be cool. Now you're fucking fat-asses?"

"I just met her at lunch, Newton. Now. Princess. What's your name…_please_?"

"I told you a million times: I'm not telling you! And I'm not your 'Princess' so stop calling me that!" Bella said through her teeth. Her face was the color of a ripe tomato from all the attention.

"Her name is Isabella Swan. May we get back to lesson now, boys and girls?" Mr. Banner interrupted the talking. Just as he finished, the bell rung. "Are you kidding me? Read chapter 4 for your homework tonight!" he called as the students filtered out of the door.

Bella slowly packed her things into her bag, moving slowly-waiting for Edward to leave first.

"So…Isabella." Edward smirked at her.  
"Don't talk to me." She rolled her eyes, and walked out of the classroom.

"C'mon Princess! Don't leave me alone!"  
"Stop calling me Princess." She whimpered when he fell into step beside her.

"Not gonna happen, _Princess._" He put extra emphasis on the 'Princess' part. Bella sighed deeply, and walked towards the gym locker rooms.

"You know, _usually_ a 'Princess' gets whatever she wants." She informed the tall boy.

"But I'm not that kind of subject." She opened the locker room door, and turned around.

"Listen…you seem really nice and all…but can you maybe…I don't know? Leave me alone?" she asked politely before closing the door.

*()()*

"Hi!" A small girl with short black hair approached Bella while she tied her sneakers. The bigger girl jumped and nearly fell off the bench. "I'm Mary. But only my _best_ friends can call me Alice. And I have a feeling you'll be one of those friends. I _love_ the color of this sweater. Not so sure about the style. Maybe if it was a turtleneck, it could work." Mary Alice Brandon was a hyper, tiny thing that demanded constant attention.

"Um." Bella hummed, looking at her shoe shyly. _Just leave me alone!_ She hissed in her mind.

"Anyway! I'm sure we'll be _great_ friends! I think we're neighbors…hm…I don't know. Where do you live? Wanna have a slumber party?" Alice put her hands on Bella's knee, and got in her face.

"I have to go." She said awkwardly, and finished tying her shoe. "Thank God." She whispered once the bell rung.

"Hey Princess Isabella!" Edward said cheerfully once he saw the head of long brown hair.  
"Shit, shit, shit." Bella whined, stomping her foot on the pavement. "Didn't I ask you to leave me alone?"

"Hey Ed!" Mary Alice said brightly, approaching the two. Bella rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hey Al. You know Isabella?"  
"Your name is Isabella? I _love_ that name! I wish I had that name!" Mary Alice paused, looking into the sky blankly.

"Is she ok-" Bella tried to ask.

"On second thought! I had a dog when I was seven-he was a grey hound. That thing scared the shit out of me like you would not believe! Anyway…his name was Isabella." Mary Alice said, grimacing at the memory of her scary dog.

"You named your _boy_ dog 'Isabella' Al?"  
"I didn't name him."

"How do I _not_ believe that?" Edward said sarcastically. Alice turned to Edward, glaring.

"I'm gonna punch you in the balls." She said threatingly.

"Oh Alice-if you wanna touch my nuts, you only had to ask nicely." Edward smirked at her. While they fought, Bella slowly backed up. When she got enough distance between them, she nearly sprinted to her truck.

Which was on the other side of the lot.

She panted in the driver's seat. "Not…a good…idea." She said through breaths.

*()()*

"So how was your second day? You didn't skip the rest of the day, did you?" Renee asked her daughter.  
"No. I think the novelty of a fat girl among the other twigs of the school has worn off a bit. I mean…some boys are still calling me names. But it's been good."

"Very good, sweetie. So…have you made any new friends?"

Bella was quiet for a moment, and thought of Edward Cullen and Mary Alice. "No…nobody has even come _close_ to me." She said, shrugging.

"Oh. Well, assert yourself. Approach _them_ and ask to hang out." Renee smiled widely, trying to convey her own confidence into the phone.

Bella snorted at that. "Mom. Do you remember how brutal kids are in school? And you were never the fat girl."

"Aw. I know sweetie. But…promise to tell me if you make any-Oh…Philly's only wearing his baseball hat right now. I gotta go! Love you bye!" her mother said in a rush, and hung up the phone.

"Love you too, mother." Bella said, grimacing into the phone at the thought of her step-father wearing his baseball hat…_only_ his baseball hat. The thought made her shudder violently.

She reached over to her nightstand, and picked up her extremely battered copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ that her grandfather got her for her 10th birthday. Bella opened up the front cover, and read the inscription he made:

_Belly-Boo,_

_Love you always, sweetie-pie. Keep on reading _

_Hugs and Kisses from your old Grand-dad._

Bella smiled widely-remembering the day of her party. She was with her grandparents for the weekend, and her grandma had taken her out to lunch. Then, after dinner, her grandfather had given her…this. He was a librarian, so he knew all about books. Bella had always seen this book on his shelf-all torn up, with pages ripped. But she loved the old thing, as it brought her closer to her dead grandfather.

She had just gotten to the second chapter, when she heard a knock on the window. She looked up, and her eyes widened.

**A/N: SIX PAGES ON WORD! No lie, you guys. Thanks for the positive reviews, and the good response. I really hope you like this chappie. And sorry if you don't like me leaving you off on a cliffy. But we need some material for the other chapters, don't we? Thanks for reading! **


	3. It's Okay To Touch Yourself

**A/N: Here we go with another chapter of this crazy story :) Thank you so much for positive reviews. Love ya guys! WARNING: This chappie gets a little…risqué. Especially Bella…I mean-you see the title of this chap.? Yeah…go figure. Don't sue me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer owns all respective characters. **

Bella looked around, unsure of what to do. Someone knocked on the window again impatiently. Faintly, she heard someone say, "C'mon Princess! I'm hanging on a limb here!" Bella got up, and opened the window to find Edward hanging on the tree outside her window with one arm.

"What are you doing?" She screamed, and reached for his jacket.

"Hanging out." he grunted, and jumped to the sill. Bella let out a yell and jumped back.

"What the hell, man?" she hissed. Edward began scrambling into the window, then paused, and narrowed his eyes.

"Is your dad here?" he asked innocently.

"He just left for work, why?" she said frantically.

"Okay. Good." He grunted again, and lifted himself into her room. He landed with a thud, and cleared his throat before he got up and coolly brushed off his pants. "Hey Princess. How's it hanging?" Edward took off his jacket, and hung it over her chair. He slowly walked around her room, touching books, and random pieces of paper.

Bella watched him, and saw a bra and underwear on the floor. She lunged for them, but Edward was too quick, and picked them up.

"Why Princess Isabella…what do we have here?" he smirked, hanging the bra on one finger. "This is quite a sexy bra, missy." He chuckled, and folded it in half. He went to put it in his pocket, but she stopped him by grabbing it.

"You are _not_ taking my bra." Bella said, holding it close to her chest. His hand slowly moved up so he could touch it again. She smacked his hand, and put the bra in her drawer. "Stop it." She growled when he stepped forward to the drawer. "Now…as I have asked before: _why_ _are you here?_" Bella growled, tapping her foot.

"Just came to visit." Edward said and leaned down to get a better look at her books. Bella sat on the edge of the bed and pursed her lips while he touched her slow as hell computer. She looked down, and saw the skimpy tank top and short shorts she was wearing. Her face got red, and she got out a pair of long pajama pants, and a t-shirt.

"Um…" Bella saw him smelling a bottle of perfume she had on her desk. He snapped around and raised his eyebrows. "Just…whatever." She shook her head, and walked out to the bathroom to change. When she was in 'safe clothes' she walked into her room to find Edward lounging on her bed. "What…the hell are you doing on my bed?" she asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"This is comfy." He simply said, and began to bounce while still lying down. Bella approached him, and punched his arm.

"Off the bed please." She groaned.

"Why are you punching people? What the hell? Aren't Princess's supposed to be like-nice and innocent? You're just going around and being a bitch to everyone." Edward sat up though.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"You need to take a chill pill, Princess. Calm down, alright?" Edward stood up, and put his hands on her shoulders. "How's it going with you?" he asked, moving to sit on her green computer chair.

"I was reading, and about to go to sleep…_why_ are you here?" she said, clearly exasperated.

"My mom is at work, and there was nothing on T.V." he spun the chair around.

"And what? There wasn't anymore porn? Have you 'seen it all'?" she sat on her bed and straightened her legs in front of her.

"I don't like jacking off that much…I've done it too many times." He shrugged. Bella's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"So…you're a _teenage __BOY_who doesn't want to have sex?" Bella said, her eyes wide.

"Not sex-I'd be willing to fuck somebody. I just don't want my hand doing all the work, you know?" he patted the crotch of his jeans to make his point.

"I don't think I have _ever_ heard of a boy…even a _person_ who has wanted to _not_ masturbate." She said, smiling slightly. Edward shrugged.

"Eh…it's getting kind of old…after you know, pretty much forever." Bella shook her head again in disbelief.

"That's still hard to wrap my head around. I don't…get how you can not want to touch yourself." Edward smirked at that statement and leaned towards her.

"Do you touch yourself Princess Isabella?" Bella's cheeks turned the color of tomatoes, her eyes widened, and she dropped her head into her hands. "Well?" Edward got up, and sat on the edge of her bed. "Tell me…it's okay if you do…" he muttered, a smirk still gracing his lips. Slowly, his long fingers touched her hair softly. "Do you?"

"No!" Bella said into her crossed arms. Edward lay down, and tried to look up at her.

"I don't believe that," he sang. "Hey-look at me. Please?" he said softly. Bella slowly looked up, but didn't look him in the eye-instead looking at the clock on her nightstand.

"It's like…10 o'clock. Shouldn't you be getting home?" she said in annoyance.

"I just got here. And I don't believe you." He said, raising a thick eyebrow.

"And why the hell not? I'm not a fucking pervert! I don't do that kind of shit!" she glared at him.

"But you said you can't get how someone would want to not touch themselves. So that means you must have touched yourself to know abo-"

"I said I don't do that kind of stuff!" she interrupted him. "Look-I'm really tired…can I just go to bed?" she asked. Edward looked at her, and nodded.

"Night." He opened her window, and looked back at her before jumping onto the branch. "Hey Princess?" he asked. Bella looked up at him.  
"What do you want Edward?"

"You called me Edward." He smiled widely.

Bella rolled her eyes at him. "What did you want?"

"I think it's okay to touch yourself." Bella's jaw dropped, and her face got red again. Edward winked at her and jumped to the branch.

"He is a crazy son of a bitch." Bella put her hand over her eyes and sighed. Her head on the pillows, the last thing she saw was Edward in the shower…his hand on his dick…grunting 'Princess…my fucking Princess…'

***()()***

"Dad! My car won't start!" Bella walked into the house and leaned on the wall by the door. The chief looked over to the door and slowly got out of his creaking chair.

"What's wrong with it?" he followed Bella outside, and got into the cab.

"I tried turning the key…but-"

"I think the engine's fried. I'll call Chuck's tonight and have it towed so he can fix it." Charlie nodded and took the key out.

Bella was slightly exasperated, "You're not even going to check under the hood or anything?" her eyes were wide and her eyebrows were raised. "That's it?"

"Well, what else would it be, Bella?" Charlie frowned. "What do you know about cars?" Bella glared at him and stole her keys from him.

"I'm going to school now." She growled. Her book bag was over her shoulder, and the bottoms of her jeans were already getting wet.

"You want me to drive you?" the chief called down the driveway.

"No thanks!" she called back, and turned to walk to the high school. About half-way there, she got to thinking…Bella was brave last night.

She had tried going right to sleep after Edward left…but she couldn't help but think of what he said right before he left: _'I think it's okay to touch yourself.' _And then he winked…GOD! The wink!

Bella stared at the dark floor and shifted. "Okay…I can do this, I guess…" she muttered in the darkness. Her hands danced down her chest, across her stomach, and to the waistband of her pajama pants. Bella's lips smashed together. "Should I?" she bit her bottom lip. A pit formed in her stomach. She was so close to going under her underwear when she paused again.

The girl sat up, hair moving around her face. "I can't do this!" she yelled at herself. The clock said 11:30 P.M. Bella ripped the sheets off her legs, and stood up. She grabbed her towel, a spare change of underwear, and walked into the bathroom.

In the shower, her eyes closed, she could picture Edward…walking into-WAIT! Her eyes snapped open. She _did not_ want to have any sexual fantasies…especially about _Edward Cullen._ Still…he was pretty sexy with his-_Bella! Stop it!_ She scolded herself. She shook her head, and blinked quickly.

"Brad Pitt…here I come…" she closed her eyes, and suddenly she was skinny, and as-if not more-beautiful as Angelina Jolie. In her fantasy, she and Brad were on a king size bed in a fancy hotel.

"Mmm…Princess Isabella…" he said in a rough voice, climbing on top of her. Bella slid a finger in smoothly, adding another in a second later. She pumped her fingers, leaning her head against the shower wall. She screamed as she reached her orgasm. She panted, smiling. Soon though, she began to shiver. Bella's heavy eyes opened slightly and she felt the cold water against her skin.

She turned off the water, her legs like jelly. She'd never done that before…and she loved it. Bella stepped out of the shower and saw herself in the mirror.

Her good mood turned sour in a matter of two seconds. She grimaced, and pinched her roll of fat going around her stomach. Bella sleepily wrapped the towel around her body and fell into the bed.

***()()***

"Where are you going?" Esme watched her son go into the garage. He paused, and looked at her, pointing to the door.

"Getting my bike?" he raised a brow.

"Nonsense-I'm driving you to school." She smiled widely.  
Edward knit his eyebrows together. "And how the fuck am I supposed to get home, mother?" he asked her, smirking.

"I'm going to be home all day." Esme smirked back. Edward sighed deeply. "Get your ass in this car, child!" she yelled. Edward grimaced playfully.

"You're always bossing me around, lady! Why is that?" Edward asked her and got into the car.

"I do it because I love you-my baby boy!" she said gleefully. Esme reached over and grabbed his face, kissing his cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, smiling slightly. "Are we going or what?" he asked, leaning the seat back so he was practically laying down.

"I think I want you to trade in your bike, Edward." Esme said simply.

"That's not happening…hey-that looks like Princess…" he put the seat back up and opened the window, feeling the sprinkling rain on his face. "Princess!" he called. The girl in the salmon colored shirt paused, and turned around. Her face dropped once she saw him.

"Who's that?" Esme asked, trying to look out of her son's window.

"That's my Princess." He smirked, and opened the door while the car was still moving.

"Jesus Edward! Are you fucking crazy?" Esme yelled at him and slammed her feet on the brakes. Her son simply waved her off and jogged to Bella.

"Hey-you want a ride?" he asked, nodding to his mother's car. She looked back, and smiled at Esme, who was smiling at her widely.

"I think I'll just walk." Bella shook her head.

"Nonsense-it's going to be pouring down rain any second now. And I wouldn't want you to catch a cold, sweetie." Esme had pulled up next to them, and said out of the window. Bella glanced at the ever darkening sky.

"C'mon-it won't kill ya…would it?" Edward smiled. Bella closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Okay-why not?" she shrugged.

"Thank you…my lady…" he said in a bad British accent while he opened the passenger side door for her.

"Thanks…I guess?" Bella said awkwardly.

"I'm Esme-Edward's mom." Esme smiled widely at Bella.

"I'm Bella-Edward's…Chief Swan's daughter." She corrected herself.

"Everybody ready?" Esme looked at Bella and back at Edward who was sitting right behind Bella.

"Yeah, I think so, thanks for the ride."

"Oh, it's no problem sweetie! See? We're already here!" Esme laughed to herself, and stopped the car in front of the school. "I'll pick you two up after school, okay?" she called before they got out.

"Bye mom." Edward leaned forward, and allowed his mother to kiss his cheek.

"It was nice meeting you, Bella." Esme gave her a sweet smile, and drove off. Once she was gone, Bella turned to Edward.

"Okay, so I let you give me a ride…now-leave. Me. Alone." She growled, and turned to walk to homeroom. She put her hand on the door handle and paused, not ready mentally to face the crowds of students.

"You okay?" Edward appeared next to her, and grabbed the door handle from her.

"I'm fucking perfect." She muttered to herself. "I'll be right back-I left something in my car." She shrugged, and walked to the other side of the parking lot.

"But you drove to school with me…" Edward watched her as she paced in front of the cars, and leaned against the door casually.

***()()***

Bella didn't even bother getting a drink today. As soon as her class had let out for lunch, she was off to the library. She entered slowly, her shoulders tense. She looked around for Edward, but found him nowhere. "Thank God." She breathed when she saw that she was alone. Bella sat at one of the tables, and put her head down on the desk.

"I hate them…" she whimpered, trying to hold in her tears.

She was walking to lunch, her arms crossed. On the outside, her face was totally composed and cool. She pretended that 'Little Piggy' and 'Fat Fuck' weren't going to get to her. But then, that jackass (she had learned his name was Mike Newton) and his friends had decided to circle around her, snorting.

"Hey Little Piggy-why don't you give me some of dat junk in da trunk?" he asked, reaching for her ass. She backed away, but ended up in the arms of a white guy with bad acne.

"Ew! She's such a Fat Fuck!" he pushed her back, making her end up in the arms of a guy in nearly all her classes: Tyler Crowley.

"Love fat chicks…more cushion for the pushin!" he joked, and with one hand, grabbed her ass, and with the other grabbed her hair. "Get over here, whore." She tried to pull away, but it was of no use. He was strong-Bella was weak.

"Stop…" she whimpered, the tears finally falling from her eyes.

"Let's go get lunch! I want some pizza before Little Piggy gets there to eat it all up!" a sophomore boy complained, touching his stomach.

"Alright, alright…" Tyler said in annoyance. He looked at her, smirking. "I'll be seeing you later…" he whispered, and leaned in to her lips. She turned hastily, so he ended up getting her ear instead. They dispersed, leaving Bella alone, still shaken.

Slowly, she walked to the library, where she promptly began crying.

***()()***

"Why did you beat up Mike Newton and his friends, Mr. Cullen?" the principal asked Edward sternly. Edward paid him no mind, and wiped blood off his nose in the bathroom mirror.

"Felt like it." He only shrugged. The principal sighed in annoyance.

"Well, 'felt like it' is not a reason for beating up a group of students."

"They were being assholes, that's why." He shrugged once more.

"Mike Newton is in the hospital for a fractured jaw!" the principal said in exasperation. Edward only laughed, his nose crinkling up.

"I know-and Crowley's nose is broken!" he said cheerily, laughing like he was watching a comedy in the theaters.

"Putting someone in the hospital is very serious, Mr. Cullen!" Principal Hanson knit his eyebrows again. "You better hope their parents let you off the hook! And not land you in Juvenile Hall once again. For now, you have detention every 3 days for 2 weeks."

"Yeah. I know." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Now get to class!" Principal Hanson scolded him, and walked out of the bathroom. Edward smirked while he went to cleaning his lip.

He saw them harassing her. And hell no, was anybody going to mess with Princess Bella. He liked hanging out with her-she was so fucking uptight about the most random shit! So once they were in the school, Edward flew in for the attack-punching Newton right in the jaw. And after that, he slammed his face into a locker, just to be sure he wouldn't be calling Bella 'Little Piggy' any more.

"Why the fuck are you going to call a Princess that?" he said to Crowley, punching his nose. Two tiny freshmen went in for the attack. Edward raised his brow at them. "What're _you_ going to do?" he asked. The boys looked at each other fearfully, and then ran down the hallway.

"AHHHH!" Eric Yorkie screamed, and punched Edward's nose. The tall boy held his nose in his hands, and felt blood trickling out.

"Get out of my fucking way, you prick." Edward said in annoyance, still holding his nose.

"Why don't you make me Cullen?" Yorkie said, trying to look threatening.

"Know what Yorkie? There's blood on my hands." Edward lifted his hands up, and showed Eric his red palms. The pimply boy saw the blood, his eyes crossed and he fell to the floor. "Fucking pussy. Can't even handle a little blood." Edward muttered and walked to the bathroom…and then he had the pleasure of talking to Principal Hanson.

When the school day was over, he waited for Bella outside the locker rooms. Only, she never came out. "Alice!" he called to the short, dark haired girl walking to her prized yellow Porsche. She turned around and smiled when she saw the tall boy.

"Hey Edwina! What's up?"

"Where's Bella?" he asked, panting slightly from trying to catch up to her. Alice frowned.

"Well, she was definitely in gym today-we played badmitton, and she was on my team, and oh my God, Edward! First, she dropped the racket, and then she hit herself on the head, and I was like: 'Aw! Are you okay?' and then, she missed the birdie like a milli-"

"ALICE!" Edward yelled, making her jump. He softened his tone a bit. "I don't need a play by play of what you guys did in gym…all I wanted to know is where she is."

"I don't know…I don't even think she came up to the locker rooms to change." Alice shrugged.

"Alright…that's a little bizarre. Thanks anyway Al." Edward shook his head.

"No problem!" she called after Edward, who was jogging to the gym.

***()()***

Bella was sitting on the floor of the showers, still in her gym clothes. The water poured over her while she leaned against the wall.

Out of nowhere, she heard her name being called. "Bella? Bella!" she slowly pushed the button to shut the water off. "Bella, if you're naked, tell me-because I don't want to see you naked!" Edward called. She frowned at that. "…well, it's not like I don't want to see you naked-because I definitely would like to! It's just that I don't think I should see you butt-ass naked unless you're ready to show me your butt…does that make sense?" Edward rambled on and on.

Bella sighed, but smiled nonetheless from his ramblings. "I'm not naked, Edward." She stood up, and walked to her locker.

"Why the fuck are you wet?" he asked, running over to her.

"I-"

"I know I said that I didn't want to see you naked unless you were ready, but you have to get into some dry clothes!" Edward said with wide eyes.

"I don't have any." She shrugged. Edward walked to her locker and pulled out her sweatpants.

"Where's your shirt?" he asked. She pulled her gray t-shirt that was clinging to her body. He nodded, and turned around.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes widening. Edward's back moved with fluidity as he took off his green t-shirt. He turned to her.

"You have to wear dry clothes. If your bra is wet, make sure you take it off…and your underwear, kay?"

"I'm not doing that!" she hissed.

"Bella-it's freezing out there." He said simply, and put his shirt in her hands. Her eyes…might have wandered a bit.

Their eyes met-green and brown looking into each other. Suddenly, brown was on the move. Her eyes traced his nose, and jaw line. Down to his neck, and his chest, which was a little pale, but so was she. He was perfect…not too many muscles, but just enough. Bella's eyes moved down to his fitted jeans, where he had a full on tent going on. She tried to imagine what exactly was going on in his head at that moment, but she couldn't think.

Green eyes traced Bella's wet body. He looked at her smooth, pale face, and warm pink lips-lips he pictured taking him…lips he pictured kissing roughly. A tongue came out, only enhancing the vision. Her clothes clung to her body, especially her breasts, where two peaks began poking out of the wet fabric. He pictured doing extremely bad things with those things, when all of a sudden, his phone ringtone went off.

They both jumped back, looking towards the ground. They laughed awkwardly, and Bella went into the bathroom stall to strip down. Edward watched her walk off, and put his phone to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Where are you two?" Esme said sternly into the phone. "I've been waiting here for ten minutes!"

"Yeah-we'll um…we'll be there in a sec mom. Kay?" he hung up the phone, and leaned against the lockers.

Bella, who had just finished changing, sighed deeply, and leaned against the stall door.

**A/N: And on that note, we end the chappie. :) Sad note?/Happy note? You can decide that for yourself.**

**You know what? I totally forgot to ask you guys a question last time! Sorry 'bout that! So there are two questions!**

**QUESTION 1: Has anybody ever snuck into your room ;) **

**QUESTION 2: Girls: has a guy ever fought somebody for you? Guys (are there any?): have you ever fought for a girl you like? **

**Hoped you liked it! Love you guys forever! XOXO**


	4. My Pants Aren't Comfortable

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But things got a little crazy for me for a while. But what counts is I'm back, right? I have lots and lots of ideas, and I am pumped! Haha! Thank you guys so so so so much! Every story alert, favorite, and review makes me all giggly. I love you all! So…let's start, hm?**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters. Stephenie Meyer owns all respective characters.**

Bella lay in bed that night, staring at the dark ceiling. She gulped and shivered before wrapping herself up in the blanket more securely. She turned her head to the right to look at her alarm clock. The red numbers blinked: 11:34 PM

She closed her eyes and once again, tried to fall asleep. But all she could think about was Edward. His chest, his jaw, his nose, his eyes.

But mostly that huge erection under his jeans.

Oh yes. Out of everything she saw today, the erection under his jeans was by far the best part. Bella rolled over on her side and wrapped her arms around her body, she tried to curl into the fetal position, but found that whenever she did she felt out of breath. Finally, she gave up and ended up wrapping the quilt around her.

She heard a tap on the window. Bella looked up, but all she saw was the dark outside. Another tap made her stomach lurch.

"Edward?" she hissed, narrowing her eyes. Bella threw the blanket aside and went over to the window.

When she opened up, nobody was there. She stuck her head out and looked for him-perhaps he was climbing down the tree?

"Hey Princess!" Edward said cheerily from the ground.

"What are you doing on the ground?"

Edward looked down at his feet and then back up at Bella. He smirked, "It's where people stand…" he gestured to the front door, "Open the door for me? I think I might've pulled something when I climbed up that damn tree," he wrinkled his nose and rubbed his thighs.

"I can't," Bella said weakly.

"And why not?"

"My dad's still downstairs," she glanced over her shoulder. "He'll know you're coming in,"

"He's sleeping Princess, trust me." Edward assured her. "I'll be waiting," he waved and jogged over to the door.

"But! Edward!" she said, sticking her body out the window further, but he was out of sight and probably waiting on the porch already. Bella sighed and shut the window before she put on a t-shirt and longer pants.

When she opened the door, he was there-leaning on the frame casually. He smiled widely, and stepped through. They tip-toed up the stairs, listening for Charlie's snores. For they knew if he stopped snoring, Edward would be in the hospital for bullet wounds.

"I missed you, you know," Edward took off his coat and put it over her chair.

"I saw you eight hours ago," she rolled her eyes.

"Too long," he kicked off his boots before he lay on her bed, arms behind his head. "You need a new bed, Princess," he grimaced and began adjusting his body so he could get comfortable. It squeaked terribly.

"Shh! NO!" Bella hissed and held up her hands. He stopped slowly, and listened with her. Charlie continued snoring. Her shoulders dropped and she glared at him, "You are trouble," she said.

Edward smiled at Bella, and looked down at the empty space (granted it was a small one) next to him and nodded. She remained standing next to her door, looking confused. He continued smiling and nodding; nodding and smiling. "Lay with me, dammit!" he said in a joking tone, hitting the side of the bed with his palm.

Hesitantly, Bella turned the lock on her doorknob and shuffled to the bed. It squeaked as it accepted both their weights. She lay under the quilt, Edward lay above it. She frowned and begun pulling the blanket. "Just get under the blanket, it's easier that way," she adjusted for him.

Bella felt Edward's socks touching her feet. His chest was directly in front of her now, and every time she took in a breath, she could smell him.

The whole room was filled with sexual tension all of a sudden. Edward gulped and looked at the dark ceiling. His arms were awkwardly tucked into his chest. Slowly, his left arm lay itself on Bella's waist. He heard her take in a sharp breath when he placed his palm flat on her back. His right hand brought itself to her cheek gingerly. "Your cheek is really soft," he whispered, rubbing his thumb on it.

"Thanks, I suppose," she laughed quietly.

"You wouldn't care if I took off my jeans right? It's really uncomfortable lying in bed with jeans on," Edward said in a rush.

"Go ahead," Bella shifted so she could take off his pants. She watched him, then made her decision.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, laying back down again. Bella sat up and put her hands at the bottom of her t-shirt. She pulled it up, exposing her naked chest. He gulped audibly once he saw she wore nothing underneath her t-shirt.

"It's really uncomfortable lying in bed with a shirt on," she said, lying back down. She had a cool exterior, but on the inside she was panicking: _Please, please, please don't let him be disgusted…please have him understand I'm flirting with him. Is this flirting? Or am I just coming off as being easy? Or that I want something more? What if he doesn't want the same thing I want? I should have never taken my damn shirt off. _

"Oh…well…me too," Edward pulled off his black shirt and looked down at her.

"My pants aren't comfortable," she pulled off her long pants and threw them on the floor.

Edward was hard as a rock, and Bella's underwear was dripping. They lay silently, facing each other. Now who would take the initiative to get completely naked first? "I sleep naked," Bella was, surprisingly, the first. She pushed off her underwear and pushed them to the end of the bed.

"Me too," Edward pulled off his boxers and gulped again. "Now what Princess?" he said quietly.

"I was hoping you would know," Bella shrugged.

Edward put one hand on Bella's waist. She shivered at his touch. His other hand went to her hair, where he tangled his fingers into long brown hair. Their lips met lightly. Bella's eyes closed and she pushed her lips more forcefully onto Edward's. He moaned as her tongue traced his lips, begging to be let in. Gladly, he opened his mouth. His own tongue shot out and twisted with hers. She let out a cry of frustration as their tongues battled. Edward smiled, however, and tightened his grip on her waist.

Bella pulled back, breathing heavily. Edward made short kisses to her collar bone. "Princess?" he said hesitantly, his mouth right above her breasts.  
"Please…" she panted, "Please Edward,"

His kisses became longer, his tongue swirling on her skin. He moaned deep in his throat and kissed her breast gently. He wrapped his mouth around her nipple, flicking it with his tongue. Bella let out a soft cry and gripped his hair tightly. Edward let out a soft cry of his own and moved to her other nipple. "Bella," he whispered into her chest. He lay his head down and panted.

She smiled and massaged his head where she knew she gripped too roughly. "Hey Edward?" she said in the dark.

"What, Princess?" he asked, nuzzling his face into her body.

"Fuck me," she said simply.

Edward lifted his head and looked at Bella, "Excuse me, Princess. I don't think my hearing is correct-what is it you just said?"

"Your hearing is fine. I want you and I to have sex," she shrugged.

"Do the nasty?"

"Yes,"

"The Deed?"

"Yes, Edward,"

"My erect penis inside your moist vagina?"

"Oh, for Christ's Sake, Edward! Do you wanna do it or not?" Bella said, her voice was clearly irritated.

"Princess Isabella, I think we must do the deed for the greater good," Edward pulled himself up so they were now face to face. He attached his lips to hers, they released with a pop. "Can you handle the dick of steel?"

"Edward," Bella growled.

"Seriously though, can you handle me?" Edward said in her ear. Bella put her hand at the back of his head and pulled him up.

"I'm sure I can handle it," she said and pushed their lips together. Edward kissed her, but at the same time rubbed her nipple with his thumb. Their tongues were wrapped around each other again, both moaned in pleasure. Bella's hips eagerly searched for Edward's hard member, but was disappointed when she found nothing. "Where is it?" she panted once they released. Her hand went down in between them, looking for his dick.

"Calm down, it's there-trust me," Edward wrapped his hand around his pulsing member and guided it into Bella's core. Her eyes clenched shut and she groaned tightly. He went slowly, waiting for her to adjust to him. He was surprised when he didn't reach a barrier, but didn't dwell on it for long before he finally settled. "Fuck, Bella," he kissed her cheek multiple times.

"Go," she whispered once she was adjusted, moving her hips.

Edward began thrusting into her. She grabbed onto his shoulders and spread her legs as far as they would go. Every time he would pull back, Bella would whimper and push her hips up so that they wouldn't be apart. Bella felt butterflies gathering in her stomach, her toes began curling under and her fingernails dug themselves into Edward's shoulders.

She exploded. It was like fireworks, laughing babies, fresh, warm chocolate-chip cookies were being baked, and flowers were in bloom were happening at once. All that and more as Bella literally felt as if she were soaring through the sky.

It was over all too soon. She panted off her high next to Edward, who had just achieved his own orgasm. "That's a lot better than when I did it," she said in a daze.

Edward laughed lazily. "So you masturbated, Princess?" Edward smirked, "I thought you didn't do that kind of stuff,"

"Yeah, well I also don't have sex with jerks like you," she pushed his shoulder.

"Hey now, _you _suggested this. So don't get all pissy with me." Edward looked at her sternly.

"Thank you Edward," she smiled and pulled herself closer.

"Why you're welcome Princess. I am but your humble servant," he laughed. Bella kissed him softly.

The next words were spoken with much hesitation on Bella's part, but she said them anyway, "You make me feel pretty, Edward."

**A/N: I'm sorry it's kind of short, but whenever I write any more, it seems too much. The chapter is what it is. What did you think of it? **

**UPDATE: This is going to be a pretty short story, I believe. If not, then I'll let you know. But with what I want to happen **_**when**_** I want it to happen, then yes: this will be shorter.**

**No question today, but a statement from me: **

**You're pretty :) **


End file.
